


You can make anything of yourself, you know

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [131]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has a potty mouth because vampires, Territory Wars, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is totally on guard when the vampire jumps him on the way home from Jungle, and the vampire is faster than Derek but not quite as strong, and when it lunges for his neck, fangs bared, he helplessly raises his hands and <i>wishes</i> -</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can make anything of yourself, you know

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You can make anything of yourself, you know  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Kevin Young  
> Warnings: violence; language; future!fic (ish)  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 865  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Teen Wolf/any vampire fandom, Stiles +/ any, His first time meeting a vampire doesn't end how he pictured it.

His hands are still sparking and he can't catch his breath, and he stares at where - at where - 

Motherfucking _vampires_. What the fuck? 

.

A nest of vampires tries to move into Beacon Hills. Derek catches the first scent and warns the pack to be watchful. Vampires don't usually go after werewolves, but humans are fair game, even humans that smell like wolf.

So Stiles is totally on guard when the vampire jumps him on the way home from Jungle, and the vampire is faster than Derek but not quite as strong, and when it lunges for his neck, fangs bared, he helplessly raises his hands and _wishes_ -

And lightning strikes the vampire, lightning from _his hands_ \- 

"What the fuck?" he gasps, sparks on his fingers and vampire ash in his mouth. 

.

The vampires, of course, know that the only thing in Beacon Hills capable of taking down one of their nest is a werewolf. Derek, of course, knows that none of the pack killed a vampire. 

Stiles doesn’t say a word so that none of the supernatural creatures around him catch him in a lie.

.

Another vampire comes after him, of course. Because _fuck his life_.

But this time, Danny is with him, perfectly perfect Danny, totally human and under a goddamned thrall. 

This time, Stiles doesn’t wish. He _believes_. 

Lightning in his hand, vampire ash in his mouth, and Danny blinking in stupefaction. 

Seriously. Fuck his life.

.

This time, there’s no hiding it. The stench of almost-zombie is all over Danny and Jackson almost goes to war, and Scott is frothing at the mouth, and Allison spouting off all the facts from the Argent bestiary – 

But Derek is looking at Stiles. When he says, “Quiet,” everyone shuts up. When he says, “Stiles,” Stiles’ heart skips a beat. “Stiles,” he says again. “What happened to the vampire?” 

Stiles licks his lips, keeping his gaze lowered, silently rushing through a thousand different explanations. 

“Stiles,” Derek rumbles. 

And that, _of fucking course_ , is when the entire nest of vampires attack. 

.

Ten vampires against six werewolves, a hunter, a genius, and a boy who can accidently create lightning. 

Yeah. 

It’s not really much of a fight. 

.

And then the vampire ‘king’ is in the room with his hand wrapped around Derek’s throat. He’s older, that’s obvious – Stiles can smell the power on him, old earth and oceans of blood – and so much stronger. 

When Derek whimpers, scrabbling uselessly at the vampire’s grip, the pack all turn from their own battles to rush the king holding their alpha. But the king simply squeezes harder and snarls, “Stay back or his throat is forfeit.” 

So the wolves freeze, of course, and the vampires all slink to stand by their king, Stiles _needs_ , Stiles _wants_ , Stiles completely _believes_ \- 

“Kill him!” the vampire roars, but thunder fills the air and lightning strikes every vampire Stiles can see or sense. 

One of them gets in a last lucky hit, though, before she explodes, and Stiles slams into the dirt. Something cracks, and something else creaks, and – 

.

Stiles wakes in a hospital room. Of course he does. Thanks to werewolf healing, he’s the worst injured from a werewolf-vampire-human rumble. 

Dad’s the first person he sees, then a doctor and a few nurses (not Scott’s mom, unfortunately), and then Scott, and then a quick visit with the pack.

Two broken ribs, a wrenched shoulder, and a concussion. Stiles has to fake another attack from a rival team, and claim he didn’t see any of their faces, to get his dad out of the room, ready to go track down the shitheads who beat his son into the ground. 

Yeah, that’s not a kick to his pride or anything. And he really will have to tell his dad the truth soon. The lie tastes worst every time.

.

It’s the middle of the night when Stiles wakes up and there’s a surly werewolf alpha in his room. 

“You’re getting predictable,” Stiles mumbles. 

“And you’re a lightning rod,” Derek snarks back. 

Stiles snorts, trying to sit up. One of his ribs creaks and he winces; Derek gently catches him, supporting him until he’s situated. 

“So, yeah,” Stiles says when he gets his breath back. “I have this thing with lightning now.” 

Derek just raises an eyebrow at him. Stiles tries to shrug with his own eyebrows so that he doesn’t pull any other part of his body and when Derek huffs a little laugh he figures he conveyed the sentiment.

“And, yeah,” Stiles continues, “I killed that first vampire who went missing, and the second, and, possibly, the rest of the nest?” 

“Yup,” Derek says. “It was impressive.” 

Stiles holds a hand up to look at his palm, which is completely unscorched. But he held lightning. He threw lightning. Even now, through some pretty good medications and exhaustion, he can feel it roiling in his blood, waiting. 

Fuck his life, for real.

.

His ribs are still tender, but the debilitating headaches are gone and he’s got full range of motion back in his shoulder. 

“So,” Derek says, the pack ranged around them. “Show us what you can do.” 

Stiles closes his eyes and _believes_.


End file.
